Metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) devices are being extensively incorporated into linear integrated circuit (IC) devices. While such devices have been common in digital structures, their performance is such that bipolar transistors have dominated in linear applications. However, where it is desired to combine linear and digital functions on the same IC chip it would be extremely useful to fabricate the linear circuits in MOS form. In particular the use of complementary metal oxide semiconductors (CMOS) structures would be desirable. One of the linear circuit functions that has been difficult to implement in MOS is voltage-controlled variable gain amplifiers.